


Best of Friends

by Victorious56



Series: Clover Ebi: Ace Operative [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Developing Relationship, M/M, Various characters mentioned - Freeform, some have died prior to this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow and Clover find they have more in common than they first thought.You're my sunshineAnd I want you to knowThat my feelings are trueI really love youYou're My Best Friend - Queen
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Clover Ebi: Ace Operative [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774993
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Best of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> As the mother of an asexual daughter, I have learned a lot these past couple of years. And I wondered how that would work out for Qrow and Clover, so here we are.
> 
> She has read this and said it feels pretty genuine, but if you think I am way off the mark with anything, please tell me 🙂

The relief which swept through Mantle and Atlas after Salem's defeat was tangible. A tsunami of emotion, lives which had been on hold for so long, grief for those lost in the struggle. So many would never come back, empty chairs in the mess hall, vacant seats in the common room...

Qrow felt it keenly. Since arriving in Atlas nearly a year ago, his position as surrogate uncle—to more teenagers than he could sometimes count—had solidified. Even those who weren't his nieces had taken to calling him _Uncle Qrow_ , and Clover had chaffed him mercilessly over this. _At least he's still with us_. Qrow hated himself instantly for that selfish thought. Oscar, Jaune, and Harriet had paid a price higher than any he might have wished. _We all know the stakes when we sign up_. The knowledge didn't make it easier for those left alive, once Salem had departed, weakened almost to the point of death.

The surviving Hunters and Ace Ops had mourned their dead in their own way. Team RWBY drew closer together, throwing protective arms around Ren and Nora, tears flowing in concert as they remembered their friends. Gradually laughter returned, guiltily at first, but cathartic, as they recalled shared moments from their past.

The remaining Ace Ops retreated behind a wall of silence. Marrow, more demonstrative than the others as always, was comforted by Clover on several occasions. "The thing is, I'm not sure she even _liked_ me much," he gulped.

Clover put an arm about his shoulder. "That wasn't her way, Marrow. She had a sharp tongue, but she respected you as a colleague. Cared for you, too."

Elm and Vine seemed to find silent comfort in the company of each other, and Clover left them to their quiet sadness.

Which just left him. The leader of a fragmented team, uncertain of his future. Clover enjoyed military life; he found it difficult to envisage living his life any other way. At least, this had always been the case before now.

❖

With Qrow's arrival in Atlas, Clover's life had begun to change. Although Qrow was not Atlas' biggest fan, he and his group had fitted in well and seemed to enjoy life there. Clover was of the opinion that both Qrow's group, and the Ace Ops, had benefitted from working together. He and Qrow had partnered up, a seemingly natural occurrence which neither minded. Although Qrow was initially sceptical, expecting his semblance of misfortune to wreak havoc with Clover's good fortune, that wasn't how things turned out. After many practice sessions, they had found a way to get their semblances working together. Clover helped Qrow to channel his misfortune precisely, enabling them to incapacitate the enemy efficiently and effectively. This major weapon, along with Ruby's silver eyes, had proven too much for Salem's attempted attack on Atlas. Now all her acolytes—excepting Emerald and Mercury, who had been captured—were killed. Salem herself was severely injured, the Grimm-affected parts of her body apparently calcified. She managed to escape, alone, to presumably attempt to heal herself. There were ongoing missions to locate her, so far without success. General Ironwood hoped the two prisoners, now away from Salem's influence, might be persuaded to help in the search.

Life was therefore much quieter now. There were still plenty of Grimm to contend with, and the rebuilding and regeneration of Mantle would take many years. However, the re-establishment of communications between the kingdoms meant that for many, life now was as near to normal as they had ever known.

Qrow and Clover still worked together whenever they were needed. Many of the standard missions were undertaken by the younger Hunters, and the two more experienced Huntsmen could focus on training the others to achieve their best.

They could also focus on each other.

An easy camaraderie had developed over the preceding months, which they both enjoyed. Clover had not had a partner, in a work capacity or otherwise, for several years. He found Qrow a refreshing change from the military personnel he habitually dealt with.

As for Qrow, his life as Ozpin's spy, and latterly as actual or honorary uncle to numerous teenagers, had left little time for relationships. The occasional flirtation or dalliance aside, he had lived his life in a solitary way. This suited him, as he always found that bad luck—which seemed to cling to his shoulders like a second cape—meant misfortune for anyone he became close to. But Clover was different. His semblance went some way to negating Qrow's, leaving them to spend time together without Clover experiencing any actual harm.

Some of their younger colleagues teased the two older men, and Clover knew Elm was running a book, taking bets from all and sundry on how long it would take before he and Qrow started dating. It hadn't happened yet, and Clover didn't think it was likely to happen at all.

He'd realised some time ago that although he'd found many men attractive, at no point had this extended to a desire to go to bed with any of them. He had done so, on occasion, because it seemed to be expected of him. He had enjoyed the closeness of a warm body, the softness of other skin. He did not feel the need to take it any further, and had gone along with his partner of the moment, more out of politeness than anything else.

Being the methodical person he was, he did some research, and discovered he was asexual. _Hmm, hadn't even known that was a thing._ With that established, he'd got on with his life, wondering occasionally if he would ever meet another guy who could get on board with this concept.

Qrow's arrival had an impact on Clover, even if it took him a while to realise it. He'd admired the Huntsman for some years, as tales of his abilities and prowess were talked of by many. He hadn't expected Qrow to be so taciturn, for a start. He also hadn't expected him to be so attractive. Clover didn't think he had a type, although now he thought about it, all the guys he'd known previously had been blondes. Qrow was anything but— his pale skin and black hair, which was beginning to grey in a few places, had drawn Clover's gaze. He'd looked away, embarrassed, as he became aware Qrow was watching him. The older man had a sardonic smile on his lips, and Clover felt about two feet tall.

When they got to know each other a bit better, he confessed to Qrow he'd been a bit star struck when they'd first met. Qrow laughed. He laughed a lot, and when Clover asked why that was quite so funny, he replied, "If you knew me well, you wouldn't need to ask." Clover decided he would like to get to know Qrow well. He wanted to hear him laugh more often.

They began to spend more time together outside of missions. The pool table in the common room saw plenty of action, and sometimes Clover actually lost. He felt bad when Qrow hardly ever won a game, and tried to apologise. "Doesn't matter, really. I don't play to win. It's nice when I do, but that's not the main reason I like to play." The smile he gave Clover was warm and genuine. Clover decided he wanted to see him smile more often.

It became a habit for Clover to cook a meal for them once a week. Qrow had a good appetite, and appreciated all the food Clover put before him. "It's a treat to have decent, properly prepared meals. And your cooking is really very good." Clover beamed at him. There was a warmth in his chest when he looked at Qrow. _This is different to how it's been with anyone else. I'm not sure I understand what it means, though._

One other evening each week, Qrow would choose a film to watch in his quarters, and they would get a takeaway to share. After many weeks of horror films with the occasional spy mystery thrown in, Clover decided it was time for him to choose. Qrow had never sat through a romance involving animated talking animals before, and vowed never to again. The friendly argument which followed degenerated into a tussle on the sofa, before they both rolled onto the floor. Qrow's face was very close to Clover's, and the younger man started to panic.

"Uh, look, I'm sorry." He wriggled away from Qrow and stood up quickly.

"No, I'm sorry. The film wasn't _that_ bad." Qrow pushed himself to his feet, looking at Clover with a puzzled expression.

"It's not that. It's just—" Clover wasn't sure how to phrase it. "If you... I mean I don't know what you want, really... I'm sorry Qrow, it's just I'm not into—"

"You're asexual, right?"

Clover stared at him. "How did you— I'm pretty sure I am, as far as I can tell. But... how did you guess?"

"It was Ruby, to tell the truth. She is too, you see. And she had a quiet word with me, when she thought I might be... starting to get feelings for you, which might not be reciprocated."

"Ruby is asexual? And she could tell? Perceptive kid. I only realised myself a few years back." He hesitated. "I'm sorry, Qrow. I feel like I've led you on, letting you think there was something here when there wasn't."

Qrow stepped closer and took Clover's hand. "No need to apologise. You are obviously attractive and I like spending time with you. I mean, I think you're gorgeous and I'd like to get to know you better. But it doesn't have to include sex, if you prefer not. I'd be happy either way."

Clover looked at their clasped hands. "This is a bit much to take in. I need to sit down."

Qrow released his hand, and they returned to the sofa. Clover sat forward, his elbows on his knees. "So, what about you, Qrow? I mean, how do you roll?"

Qrow laughed. "Quaint choice of phrase. Well, I'm bi I guess. Had a couple of girlfriends years ago, nothing serious though. I've also had a few relationships with guys, but nothing that came to anything. The physical side... well, that was okay, I could take it or leave it, pretty much. If that makes sense."

"It does... So you don't... want to sleep with me?" He looked at Qrow, his forehead wrinkled.

Qrow raised a hand and touched Clover's cheek lightly. "Actually _sleep_ with you, wouldn't mind at all, at some point. Anything beyond that, well, that'd be your call."

Clover huffed out a breath. "That's a relief. This is... so strange for me. Since I realised why I'm... like I am, you're the first person I've met that I wanted to get closer to. But still not close in _that_ way. If you're saying that's okay with you, well..."

Qrow edged along the sofa, taking Clover's hand once more. "That _is_ what I'm saying. We can still be good friends, and if we both want it go further, it can, right?" He gave Clover a sidelong glance. The other man was biting his lip. Qrow shifted on the sofa so he could face Clover. "Clover, look at me."

"I don't want to spoil our working relationship. I don't want to mess up our friendship." Clover's voice was a little wobbly as he looked at Qrow.

"Then we make sure it doesn't. As I see it, there's only one way that could happen."

Clover raised his eyebrows. "Which is?"

"You make me watch another damned film like that one."

There was a moment's silence, broken by loud laughter from both men. Qrow wiped his eyes. "I absolutely hated it, I'm sorry."

Clover covered his mouth, managing to still his laughter. "That's going to have to remain my guilty pleasure, then."

"My lips are sealed. No one need know."

"Thanks, Qrow. You're a good friend." Clover leaned forward, kissing Qrow gently on the cheek.

Qrow smiled at him. "Shall we finish with an old comedy or something?" He picked up his scroll, and began flicking through the TV channels.

"Yeah, sounds good." Clover sat back, feeling more relaxed. _This is good. This is what I want._

❖

Ren won the bet.

In a development which surprised nobody, except possibly the two men involved, Clover and Qrow started dating. Clover was initially unsure about _going public_ , as he put it.

"I don't want it to be a distraction for them. We still have work to do, even if Armageddon has been averted. For now, anyway."

"Hold on, you're supposed to be the ray of sunshine. That sounds like one of my lines." Qrow laughed, bumping shoulders with Clover as they walked from the mess hall.

"You're having a bad effect on me." Clover returned the bump. "I'm even starting to enjoy horror films."

"That's only because I'm there to hold your hand."

"Okay, I concede. I couldn't manage to watch one by myself."

"I'll know you're a complete convert when we can turn the lights out, and watch in the dark."

"C'mon Qrow, that's asking too much. How did the song go? _I'd do anything for love, but I won't do that_..." he tailed off. "I didn't mean... it's just a song."

"Clover, it's okay." Qrow stopped walking, pulling on Clover's hand to stop him. "You don't have to apologise every time you think I might take something the wrong way." He smiled at the younger man, gently lifting his chin and looking into his eyes. "I get we're still working things out between us, and that's fine. We're no different from any other couple in that respect." He put his arms around Clover's waist, pulling him close. "Just be comfortable with yourself." He kissed him at the corner of his mouth, releasing his hold quickly as shouts of, "Get a room, you two!" echoed down the corridor. Team RWBY had just exited the mess hall.

"Oops, lucky that wasn't Winter," Clover laughed, giving Qrow's hand a final squeeze. "What's happened to my consummate professionalism?"

"Came to a sorry end when I arrived." Qrow chuckled as they resumed their walk.

"It's not quite dead yet. Briefing in half an hour, soldier!" Clover's smile was wide as he left Qrow and headed to the briefing room.

❖

Missions continued in a fairly routine manner. Clover and Qrow still went out together on occasion, but their expertise was becoming almost unnecessary as the others improved their skills.

"Do you ever think about leaving the military?" Qrow's question took Clover by surprise.

"I've never thought about it. I suppose I expected to be here till I die."

"Never fancied trying something else? Now the heat's off, and we've got a good set of youngsters coming through?"

Clover scratched his chin. "You've got me thinking now. I've been here so long, I've put down roots."

"Maybe you ought to give it some thought. Think about what ambitions you might have, beyond Atlas." Qrow looked at Clover, a soft expression on his face.

Clover glanced at him, catching the look before Qrow turned away, blushing. "What? Why the look?"

"Oh Clover, I don't know. I just like looking at you." His blush darkened as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Anyway... changing the subject." Clover thought he should help Qrow out a little. "Next Tuesday is Valentines Day, did you know? I'd like to cook us a special meal, seeing as how we've been official for, what is it, about three or four months now?"

Qrow smirked at him. "As if you don't know exactly how long it is."

It was Clover's turn to blush. "Oh alright, it'll be fourteen weeks on Tuesday."

"That's a good enough reason. Are you sure you want to cook? We could always eat out."

"No, I'd like to. Makes it more personal. But be sure to dress up, it's a special occasion, after all."

❖

The following Tuesday at seven o'clock, Qrow made the short journey from his quarters to Clover's. He'd bought a new shirt, deep red with a swirling black pattern across it. A few extra rings, a silver neck chain, and a heroic effort with his hair, completed his effort to look smart. He felt nervous, and hoped he'd tried hard enough.

Clover opened the door, his greeting caught in his mouth as Qrow stepped in. "You look... beautiful," he stammered.

"Don't overdo the compliments, it's only a shirt." Qrow smiled, leaning in to kiss Clover's cheek. Clover turned his head at the last moment, his lips meeting Qrow's for the first time. He'd read stories where the first kiss sent a thrill down the body, or a surge of longing in the chest. He felt nothing like that, but a warmth seemed to flow from where Qrow's lips met his, down his neck and back. He pulled the other man close, the warmth spreading as Qrow returned the hug.

After a long moment they separated, Clover looking away in confusion. "Sorry, I... I'm not sure why I did that."

"Because you wanted to? Because it was nice?"

"Was it? Nice, for you?"

"It was." Qrow's voice was firm. "Very. But... I don't want to spoil the moment... isn't that your kitchen timer going off?"

"Gods!" Clover ran into the kitchen, grabbing the oven gloves. He took a dish from the oven. "Phew, no harm done."

Qrow followed Clover, peering over his shoulder. "Is that lasagne?"

"Yes, is that okay? Bit late to ask, to be fair." Clover looked back at Qrow, grinning.

"Anybody else's lasagne, I'd say no. Yours, that's different." Qrow squeezed Clover round his waist. "Can I do anything to help?"

"There's some chilled sparkling stuff in the fridge. Non-alc, of course. And the glasses are up there." Clover gestured with a shoulder to a wall cupboard.

Soon they were sitting down to eat. Clover had put a cloth on the small table, and candlelight flickered about them as he raised his glass. "To us, I guess." He smiled at Qrow. "I can't quite believe this. I never imagined—"

Qrow chinked his glass against Clover's. "Well, you don't have to even try to imagine, 'cause it's happening. To us." His eyes met Clover's as he sipped his drink. "This is better than anything I've known before. Thank you."

"It was only about five lien a bottle."

"Not the drink, you idiot. Although it's nice. I meant this." He waved a hand in the air. "Me and you. This."

"I knew, Qrow, I was just teasing." Clover sat back in his chair. "You tease me enough, it's only fair."

"I might have to come and wreak vengeance upon you." Qrow started to get up from his seat.

"You don't want any dessert, then?"

Qrow sat back down. "Vengeance can wait."

❖

After they'd finished, Qrow offered to wash up.

"Just put them in the sink and run the tap, we can do them tomorrow after breakfast."

Qrow turned to look at him. "Will I be here for breakfast, then?"

Clover's face reddened. "You could be, if you like. You did once say you wanted us to sleep together. But... maybe you've changed your mind."

"Clover, honestly, do you really think so? How can someone who is so ultra-confident in their job, be so unsure about other stuff?" Qrow put the dishes down and approached him. "You are a gorgeously attractive, or maybe attractively gorgeous, man. Both work. I am so lucky I'm with you. We fit together so well." He pulled Clover to his feet. "I— I think I love you."

Clover looked at him, eyes wide. "Does that still work? If we don't... I mean..."

"It works for me." Qrow held Clover's face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "But I didn't bring an overnight bag."

"I've got spare pyjamas, and a spare toothbrush."

"So, you _were_ pretty confident, huh?" Qrow kissed him quickly again, before turning to clear the rest of the things from the table.

Clover crossed the room, looking out at the night. The lights of the surrounding buildings scattered across the darkness before him, becoming starry twinkles in his eyes as tears formed. He had expected to live his life alone, and had been comfortable enough with that. The possibility he might be able to share it with Qrow brought a lump to his throat. He swallowed, rubbing his eyes dry, before turning back to the room.

Qrow had turned off the kitchen light, and the shifting glow from the candles cast irregular shadows across the room. "Do you want to watch a film?" He looked enquiringly at Clover.

"Yeah, why not? Not a horror one, though."

"That wouldn't suit the mood for today, would it? No, we need a sappy romance, I guess."

Clover poured out more drinks for them, and Qrow flicked through the recommended films for Valentines Day. They started to watch a romantic comedy which looked promising, but after half an hour of little romance and even less comedy, Qrow said, "Are you enjoying this?"

"Well, not a lot. But if you want to carry on with it—"

"I don't." Qrow switched it off, and shuffled round on the sofa to face Clover. "We need to make some romance of our own."

Clover gave a shout of laughter. "Gods Qrow, that is so corny."

"I just wanted to hear you laugh." Qrow leaned across, kissing Clover's cheek, before moving to his mouth. "I prefer this to watching it on screen, anyway."

Clover pulled Qrow onto his lap. "Me too." He kissed Qrow firmly on the mouth, their lips just parting, breath mingling. Qrow's hands reached up, fingers tracing lines through Clover's short hair. Clover felt warmth spreading through him again, as he held Qrow's face in his hands, moving to kiss his eyelids, his forehead.

"Is it bedtime yet?" Qrow's voice was a soft murmur against Clover's cheek.

Clover sat back and looked at him. "Are we ready for this?"

"I am. And considering your planning with spare toothbrushes and whatever, I'd say you are too?"

Clover appreciated the slight question in Qrow's voice, allowing him the option of changing his mind.

"I am. You can use the bathroom first, I'll just get your stuff."

Qrow slid from Clover's lap. "I'll put the light on and see to these candles."

❖

A short while later, Clover joined Qrow in the bed. Qrow was stretched out, his hands behind his head, gazing at the ceiling. He shunted onto his side as Clover slid under the covers. "This is nice. I don't feel any pressure... any weight of expectation. Before, it was as if the other person was waiting for me to do something, and I didn't always know what they wanted. What _I_ wanted."

"I know what you mean." Clover paused. "Thank you, Qrow. For being you."

"Hey, that's one thing I'm very good at." He kissed Clover on the nose. "Shall we put the light out, and just cuddle?"

Clover turned off the lamp, and moved behind Qrow, who had turned to face away. He tucked his legs behind Qrow's, pressing close against the older man's back. His arm went around Qrow's waist, and Qrow took his hand, kissing the fingers before holding it against his chest.

"Mmm, this is nice." Clover pressed a little closer, before recoiling as his body reacted without warning to the proximity of the other man. "Oh gods, Qrow, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be." There was a laugh in Qrow's voice, as he took Clover's hand and moved it down, to lightly brush his own erection. "Snap."

"Brothers, what do we do now?" Clover's voice held a worried tone.

"We don't _have_ to do anything, if you don't want to. I mean, sometimes I see to it myself, if I feel like it. Most often, I just leave it to go away on its own." He twisted his head round to look at Clover. "What do you normally do?"

"Well, the same, I suppose. I wasn't expecting such an instant reaction, though."

Qrow kissed his hand again. "You don't need to cuddle so close, if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I don't mind, it's up to you."

"Oh, Qrow. You are what I've always wanted." He shifted closer again, pressing kisses against Qrow's back. "What you said earlier... I think it's true for me, too. I love you."

Qrow squeezed his hand tighter, before releasing it so he could roll over, kissing the other man fervently. He could just make out Clover's face in the dimness of the room.

"Lucky us." With a final kiss, he turned round again, curving his body against the other's with a contented sigh. "Goodnight, Clover."

Clover kissed the back of Qrow's head, before turning his face to rest his cheek against it. "Goodnight, Qrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
